


Being A Teenager Means Being Green

by nijicchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack-ish, It's almost 2am, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, This is highly suggestive I think, what the hell am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijicchi/pseuds/nijicchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rainbow gang minus the redhead was about to enter the locker room when they heard a suppressed moan from inside. The door was slightly opened letting all of them hear the moan.</p><p> </p><p>Being an average dirty-minded teenager, Aomine asked, "Is that what I think it is?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being A Teenager Means Being Green

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2am and this came about. Oh my gosh... This is probably one of the weirdest things I've ever written... Please just excuse me haha   
> Enjoy~

The rainbow gang minus the redhead was about to enter the locker room when they heard a suppressed moan from inside. The door was slightly opened letting all of them hear the moan.

 

Being an average dirty-minded teenager, Aomine asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

 

And all of them also being average hormonal teenagers, got what their dark-skinned friend meant. They all hesitated entering as all of them were afraid that they might walk in to a very private business that would ruin the innocence they had left. Their pink-haired manager noticed them crowding the entrance of their locker room.

 

"Why aren't you--"

 

"Shh!" Kise shushed Momoi putting a finger in front of his lips. "It's occupied," he whispered.

 

"A-Ah! N-Nijimura-s-san!" they heard Akashi who was seemingly doing his best to suppress his voice to the softest level possible. That made them look at each other incredulously. Who would've thought that it was their captain and vice-captain?

 

"Akashicchi?" Kise whispered to them.

 

"And captain!" Momoi whispered-shouted her eyes glittering all of a sudden. Aomine had scrapped his earlier thought when he learned it was just the leaders of Teikou's basketball team. _It's impossible_ , he thought.

 

"We shouldn't really--"

 

"P-please be more gentle," Akashi's voice interrupted Midorima from finishing his sentence. They all heard a very audible heavy breathing coming from the locker room.

 

"Shut up, I'm already being gentle here," they heard Nijimura's stern voice.

 

"A-Ah! It h-hurts," Akashi moaned in pain. The gang outside heard Akashi's hitched breathing and they had to stop Momoi from squealing.

 

"That's normal, it would really hurt at the start, but it should get better" Nijimura replied. "Should I adjust a little?"

 

"N-No, this is fine," Akashi's heavy panting was heard by all the second years who were listening by the door.

 

"N-not there--A-ah!" they heard more moans and more heavy breathing, "Nijimura-san,"

 

"Akashi, for once, will you shut up and just let your senpai take care of you?"

 

"Ngh--Ah--!"

 

"Why are we still waiting here, anyway?" Aomine asked. Kise and Momoi were quick to hush him.

 

"It would be awkward if walk in now," Momoi said.

 

"Awkward? Why wou-"

 

"They might be doing it, Aominecchi,"

 

"Doing wha--Oh, what, are you serious?!" Aomine said in a hushed voice. "How would they even--"

 

"Dai-chan, just shut up," Momoi said before going back to her spot. Aomine still couldn't comprehend how it was possible. Like, _weren't_ _both of them males?_

 

"You've gone quiet," Nijimura commented. Kise and Momoi pressed their ears eagerly to the door while Aomine just looked at them puzzled where all that fascination was coming from.

 

"Nijimura-san told me to shut up," Akashi replied breathlessly.

 

"Then damn it Akashi! Stop biting your lip, forget what I said, just be as loud as you want," they heard Nijimura's commanding voice.

 

"Ngh-- But it's embarrassing," the redhead's voice was still strained, as if he was trying to hold something in.

 

"After all your noise earlier, you're getting embarrassed now?" he grumbled. "Wait, am I hurting you?" Nijimura asked in a softer tone.

 

"A little,"

 

"Shit, sorry. I knew we shouldn't--"

 

"Please just continue, Nijimura-san," Akashi's moan followed and the guys outside were sure that, just a little more Momoi would have a nosebleed.

 

"They're really going at it in the locker room?" Aomine asked in a hushed voice. Midorima just adjusted his glasses while a blush crept on his face while Momoi was already the closest one to the door listening closely to all the sounds she could here. Murasakibara munched on his snacks while Kuroko... Well he should be just somewhere there.

 

"Fuck, Akashi," they heard Nijimura groan. "Just what am I gonna do with you?"

 

"What's happening here?" they all turned to the owner of the voice. They all gaped at Haizaki for actually showing up for practice. But before any of them could answer, the gray-haired teen swung the door open to the locker room.

 

They all froze when they saw Akashi and Nijimura inside the locker room. Akashi was covered in sweat and so was their captain.

 

“What? Vice-captain got injured?” Haizaki snickered walking in casually while the others just stayed outside.

 

Indeed, Akashi was sitting on the bench with Nijimura tending at his right foot. Of course... they weren't doing _something else_.

 

“Shut up, what are you guys even waiting for? Go get changed!” Nijimura shouted at them and they all scrambled into the locker room. The black-haired teen looked at Akashi again his expression softening a little. “I knew we shouldn’t have had for a one-on-one. Rest for now, you understand?”

 

“Understood,” the younger boy replied breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell did I just write? haha  
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
